The invention relates to hammock support systems.
Hammocks are usually supported by a framework holding each end of the hammock, with the framework having a plurality of feet, bars or other support structure supporting the framework on solid ground. Typical examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,414,873 and 5,297,302. There have been some efforts to attach hammocks to the side of a home as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,528.
This invention is a hammock and support system, which uses a single boat dock post and dock structure to support the entire weight of a hammock and the person lying in the hammock.